Rebirth
by Shadowluna3
Summary: Update: What happens when two sisters from New York discover strange happenings throughout the city? And secrets that were nothing more then myths and legends. This is a Elsanna fanfic and if you don't like the pairing, then leave. Rated M in later chapters. Don't forget to R&R, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (updated)_  
_

_New York City, or as some people call it, the Big Apple. The city was a national landmark; a vast metropolis of many buildings, both small and tall. The city streets were bustling with crowds of people; it seems that there is never a day where there would be less people. The sound of New Yorkers screaming at one another, whether they be from a car or from the sidewalk, it was just a natural thing; very common in New York. It is the home of one of the Nation's greatest monument, the Statue of Liberty._

_But just as the there are many people on one side of the city, there is another side where it's the exact opposite. There are two types of sections in New York; one is upper Manhattan and the other is lower Manhattan._

_Upper Manhattan is where the most important rich people tend to be; whether it be for work or for entertainment, it is a paradise for the wealthy. But in lower Manhattan, however, it is the exact opposite. There is crime and gangs, fighting for territory; harassing any innocent bystanders caught in the middle. There are criminal acts almost all the time, cars being broken into, robberies, gang shootouts, etc. Not only is it riddled with criminal acts, but it is also where people who are poor have to leave; in which they are the most vulnerable._

_But that is not what makes New York City a great and dangerous place; it's part of it, but not all off it. There have been rumors and stories about strange happenings going on in the city. Many claim to have seen creatures, mystical creatures, in Upper and Lower Manhattan. Many claim to have seen strange lights in the sky, probably aliens, but many disclaimed it as being nothing more but planes or helicopters flying high in the sky. But that doesn't stop people from believing that there is something going on in the city._

_Now, it seems that as if there is more going on outside the city. Recently, there have been sightings of unusual events going on, that many people have seen, but refused to comment; fearing that they are being watched._

"ANNA, BREAKFAST!" The young redhead jumped when she heard her mother calling her.

"Coming mom." She closed her laptop and put on a white ragged shirt &amp; shorts from yesterday before heading out the door.

It was 7:30am when Anna arrived at the table. The table was a rectangular shape with a silk table cloth; there were 8 chairs, one on each end, and three on each side. They are a soft brown with black cushions on the front side and on the bottom for sitting.

The table was set perfectly with four plates, each one had a cup, a fork and knife on each side of the plates, a picture of orange juice in the middle; the smell of toast filled the room. A stack of freshly made pancakes was placed near the center, next to the orange juice with a bottle of maple syrup. There was a hint of brewed coffee being made in the kitchen, along with the sound of sizzling bacon and eggs being cooked.

Anna sat on the left side, next to her father's seat. She waited patiently, twirling her fork.

"Morning sweetie." The young girl jumped, dropping her fork on the table, making a clang sound.

Anna looked and saw her mother behind her. "Oh hi mom." She smiled.

Her mother complied with a smile. She wore a loose shirt, gray cotton pants and a pair os slippers; obviously her morning clothing. She was holding a frying pan in one hand and holding a spatula with the other. She went to her daughter's side and gave her two sunny side up eggs.

The redhead smiled with glee; sunny side up eggs are her favorite. The brunette woman placed two more sunny side ups next to the empty plate beside Anna.

"Hey mom," The freckled girl said.

"Yes honey?" She said, looking at Anna.

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"He's in the shower. He has important business he needs to attend later." The mother told her.

The young redhead's smile slowly faded. Her mother caught wind of it and reassured her.

"Don't worry Anna; he won't be leaving for two more days." She told her, giving her a kiss on the head before going to the kitchen.

Anna's face lit up, knowing that her father would still be here. But diminished slightly because after two days, he would have to leave again. She was in thought because her father won't be there to see her go off to college; but he would still be there to see her graduate high school though.

Her train of thought came to a stop when her mother called her.

"Anna, go wake your sister and tell her that breakfast is almost ready."

She smiled. "Alright mom." She told her as she got up and went to go wake Elsa

She left the dining room, passing the living room and went down the hallway, smiling the whole way. Anna always loved her sister. Ever since their parents joined the military when they were kids, Elsa was the only one there for her. Even though there were caretakers to take care of them, Anna trusted Elsa more than anyone else.

The hallway she was in had pictures of family portraits mounted on the wall. On the left wall, it had pictures of the family. Two of them featured Anna and Elsa's parents; one featured by themselves in their military uniforms while the next showed them before joining; Their parents stood side by side, Anna and Elsa stood in front of them; wearing fancy dresses. The rest of the wall was filled with photos of each of the family members, before and after joining the armed forces.

On the right wall, there were pictures of the family on vacation. One of them shows them on the Grand Canyon; Anna was five and Elsa was eight at the time. There were many photos of them during their trip. The next shows them during their trip to Disneyland in Florida. That was one of the best times in their lives. They had pictures of Mickey and his friends, Beauty and the Beast, the Little Mermaid and many more. One of them shows little Anna crying when Mickey picked her up. The next shows her and Elsa wearing the mouse ears, standing next to each other with the entire princesses.

That made the young girl smile; she always wanted to become a princess. There were also photos of them during their trip, just having a good time as a family.

The next few portraits showed them during their trip to Los Angeles, but older now; Anna was twelve and Elsa was fifteen. They took the trip when their parents came back from combat, but it was only for two weeks. Even though it was only for a short time, they were gonna make the most of it. During their two week trip, they saw the Hollywood sign, Hollywood walk of fame, everything the famous district has to offer. Besides Hollywood, they went to Universal City Walk theme park, in and out of LA, Long Beach, San Pedro, Malibu, Venice and Malibu beach and Catalina Island. They just went all over the area for they knew that would be the last.

The last picture on the wall made Anna stop. It was a picture of twelve year old Anna and fifteen year old Elsa and their parents in uniform. It was the last picture they took before departing for the next five years. Anna remembers that emotional day.

_Flashback_

"Daddy, please don't go again." The young redhead cried as she hugged her father tight.

They were at the airport, many friends, families, and loved ones gathered to say goodbye to those going departing.

Anna's father, Lieutenant Henry Ice, age 28, hugged her young daughter, fighting back tears as he hugged her tightly. He knew that it would be a five long year deployment.

"It's okay sweetie," His voice started to crack. "I won't be gone long and before you know it, we'll be together again as a family." Tears started to running down his face.

Elsa, who hugged her mother, Combat Medic, Corporal Linda Ice, age 26, kneeled down and hugged her older daughter. Tears were running down her face as she hugged Elsa tight.

"Mom, why do you have to go?" Elsa said, never wanting to let her go.

"I'm sorry honey, but I have too." She let go of the hug but holds her shoulders. "Elsa, you be a good girl now and watch over your sister okay." She told her. Her brown eyes meeting her daughter's blue eyes.

The young girl nodded. "Yes mom." She spoke, sobbing.

Linda gave her one last strong hug before kissing her on the forehead before getting up.

Henry put down her little girl and gave her one last kiss on the forehead. "You be good now okay?" She nodded. "And listen to your sister okay."

Anna nodded. "Yes daddy." She continued to cry.

The father gave her one last hug before getting up.

It was time for them to go.

But before they boarded the plane, Henry talked to one of the caretakers.

"You'll take care of our daughters, right?" He asked.

The caretaker was a 28 year old woman who was a brunette with her hair tied in a ponytail with a slim figure. Her eyes were a brownish green, she wore a black shirt with a gray sweater; she also wore dark blue jeans and sneakers.

The woman nodded with a smile. "Yes sir." She told him. "Me and the others will ensure that both Anna and Elsa are kept safe, stay out of trouble, and make sure that they continue to go to school." The woman reassured him.

The Sergeant nodded. "Thank you Lizzy." He told her as he and his wife grabbed their luggage and began heading to the terminal.

Both the young girls watched as their parents leave, tears in their eyes as Elsa held Anna's hand.

Both military parents gave one last look at their daughters; their eyes were red from the crying. They waved them goodbye, in which the girls did the same, before leaving.

_End of Flashback_

Anna felt a tear run down her face at the memory. She decided not to dwell into the past, she wiped her tear away before continuing down the hallway until she was at Elsa's door. Her door was on the left side of the hallway.

The young redhead knocked on the door. She knocked four times in a rhythm, which was their own personal code.

"Anna, mom said to wake up for breakfast." She smiled.

A few seconds later, nothing. Frowning, the freckled girl knocked again in the same rhythm. "Elsa, time to wake up." She told her, her voice a bit higher.

Nothing.

She then preached her left ear on the door, hoping to hear something.

After a few seconds, Anna heard some rustling. Curious, she reached for the door knob and surprisingly, she found it locked; Elsa normally leaves her door unlocked.

Thankfully, Anna learned how to unlock locks from Elsa. She looked around for something that looks like a credit card or something. Luckily, she found a plastic card on the small table in the hallway. She went, grabbed it and returned back to the door; she gently slid it between the door and carefully twisted the knob. After a few times, she heard a soft click. Smiling she pulled back the card and placed it on the floor.

She slowly twisted the door knob and opened the door, carefully not to alter her. Once the redhead opened the door, she looked around the room.

Her sister's room was not as big but it was a decent size; it was a little messy with a few clothing on the floor, a sky blue beanbag in the middle. The walls were a white color with pictures of various music artists. She also had posters of some video games characters like HALO, Gears of War and Skyrim. The window was on the right side of the room with dark blue curtain, the light was in the middle of the ceiling that had a covering; her closet was on the right side of the window, filled with various clothing. There was also a wooden desk with a chair; on top of the desk was a light blue laptop.

On the left side of the room, there was a piece of furniture of three drawers. On top of it was Elsa's game console, an Xbox One, with a few games on the side of it and the remote and headset on the other. A flat screen TV was mounted on the wall.

And on the opposite side of the door was Elsa's bed. The bed was an ordinary bed, with two pillows, the blanket was white with patterns at each end that fitted neatly on the mattress; the patterns were that of snowflakes. It was perfectly well made. That is if her sister wasn't sill in bed.

A playful smile crept on Anna's face and crept on Elsa. When they were little the young redheaded girl would sometimes go to her sister's room and jump on her playfully; even though Elsa didn't like her sleep being disturbed.

The younger girl tip toed her way towards the sleeping girl's bed. And when she was about to jump on top of her she heard her moan.

Confused, she stopped and looked at her sister under the covers, she wondered what caused her to make that sound? Many things were inside the young girl's head right now; was her sister moaning because she was waking up? Or was she sore from exercising yesterday? Having a bad dream? Another thought came to her mind, eyes widen?

Was Elsa…

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard her sister say something, but it was something that she never expected.

"Oh Anna…"

Anna's heart stopped for a second. Was her sister, Elsa, the one who took care of her while their parents were deployed, protected her, kept her safe and out of trouble, masturbating to her?

The shocked freckled girl shook her head.

'_No, no this can't be right'_. She thought to herself. '_She's my sister, its….it's wrong. Very wrong. Maybe it's another Anna she knows. Anna could be short for Annabelle or Ana with one A.'_ She thought as her mind raced at the other possibilities.

She stopped thinking when she noticed that something was moving under the covers and it started off slow. Her blue eyes went more wide when that part, she guessed was her arm, started to move faster. The redhead could hear panting.

"Oh Anna…Anna…yes…yes…" Her voice sounded seductive and vulnerable.

The redhead, whose face could be describes as utterly confused and shock, couldn't think straight and slowly backed away towards the door. When she was out room she reached for the door knob and began to close it quietly without making a sound.

"Yes Anna….almost there….yes…yes….faster…." Elsa's voice sounded like she was about to finish.

The blue eyed girl was about to close the door when her mother called her.

"Anna is your sister awake?"

The girl stood there, frozen, not sure what to do. She noticed that Elsa stopped moving.

'She must have heard mom call'.

Quickly, Anna closed the door quietly and speed walked back to the dining table. It was a good thing that she was barefooted because otherwise, her sister would have heard her.

When Anna made it back to the table she saw her father, in his military uniform, sitting at the head of the table, reading the newspaper. He looked up from his reading to see his daughter entering the dining room. He smiled at her.

"Good morning Anna." Her father told her.

The redhead looked at her father, she couldn't respond to her dad for at what she saw her sister doing, but that would be very bad; she needs to say something quickly before her father suspects something…..too late.

"What's wrong Anna?" Her father asked worriedly.

Coming up with a quick excuse, she answered. "Oh nothing dad, just saw a spider. But I killed it." She smiled, hoping he would buy it.

Fortunately, he did.

"Oh okay. Just make sure it didn't bit you." He joked before returning back to his reading.

The girl blew a sigh of relieve and went back to her seat. Though she knew that she was bitten, it wasn't a spider that bit her. It wasn't long until her mother came out, holding a different fry pan and the same spatula.

"Anna, is your sister awake?" She asked while serving her husband's eggs.

"Thank you, honey." He told her before giving her a kiss. She smiled and went to put her food on her plate, while her husband went back to finishing up his paper.

The young girl had to make up some kind of excuse; she couldn't just say that she caught her sister touching herself while saying her name. Well she could but it won't end well. Instead, she had to cover for her.

"Yeah she is. She'll be out in a minute." The freckled girl told her. She hated lying to her parents, but it was for the best until she talked to Elsa.

Linda smiled. "Oh okay." She said before going back to check if the bacon is done.

Anna felt relieved that her mother bought it. The young redhead waited until her mom came back, with bacon. The young girl loved the smell of sweet delicious bacon that just the thought made her mouth water.

Once Linda had finished putting two strips of bacon on each plate she went back to the kitchen, put the cooking utensils in the sink, washed her hands and went to the dining table and sad down; she sat at the opposite side of her daughter.

Henry put away the paper and the three were about to eat when they notice that a family member was missing.

Elsa.

The brunette was about to call her when a blonde platinum haired woman came into the dining room. Elsa wore a white tank top with light blue shorts with snowfall patterns. The older sister smiled at her parents.

"Morning." She said.

Her mother smiled. "Morning sweetie."

So did her father. "Good morning honey."

Elsa then looked at Anna, who seemed nervous. "Morning Anna." She told her sister with a smile.

The redhead didn't know what to say to her, she was still reeling in what she saw in her room.

"Uhh, good morning Elsa." She put on a smile, trying her best to not let her mask fall.

The older smiled before looking at her parents. "I'm going to wash my hands in the sink." She told them. "There was a cockroach in my room so I killed it with my hand and now…" She gestured her left hand to tell them that she has the remains of the bug on her hand.

"Go ahead Elsa." Her mother told her.

The light freckled girl quickly went through the dining table, passing behind Anna and went to the kitchen; they heard the sink turn on. While they waited for Elsa to come back, Henry and Lina were busy talking while Anna was in thought. She knew that there was no roach in her room.

After the pale skinned sister came back, she sat next to her sister. Now that everyone was at the table, they started eating.

**A/N: This is me and a friend of DA have been working on this mega-cross for a while now. **** Now I would like to thank my reviewer(s) about the description and they are right, but we all make mistakes and this one was mine.**

**Now let me explain, I was not sure about their age before but I did change that so it would fit better with the story. I should have done it before but I was really stressed out, not because of this, but I had a problem at school, in which I won't go into detail because it's private; so if you can respect that then thank you.**

**Before I go on, I kinda forgot to rearrange to years for the parents. Now let me explain, I was not sure about their age before but I did change that so it would fit better with the story. I should have done it before but I was really stressed out, not because of this, but I had a problem at school, in which I won't go into detail because it's private; so if you can respect that then thank you.**

**Now I know that this should be in the crossover section since this is a crossover. I tried, but couldn't since they didn't have a category for this type :(**

**Well thats it, stay tune for chapter 2 and for another one-shot :D**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R**

**PS: Frozen belongs to Disney**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally chapter 2 of Rebirth is here, sorry for the more than two month delay; college life takes a lot out of you, plus Finals so you all know that felling.**

_Chapter 2_

Breakfast was quite enjoyable for the family, all except Anna. The young girl ate her meal as fast as she could, while the others enjoyed theirs. It didn't take long for the redhead to gobbled down two toasts with her eggs, and a pancake. Her mother caught wind of her eating.

"Anna calm down." Her mother told her.

The girl looked up and looked at her mother, a piece of food hanging off her mouth. She notice that her father and Elsa were looking at her.

Putting the hanging piece of food in her mouth, she swallowed before answering. "Sorry, I just have so much stuff to do today." She gave her smile, there were bits of food stuck to her teeth.

Her mother was slightly suspicious and her father was on the same boat. Her sister looked at her confusingly. But the older brunette nodded anyway.

"Oh okay honey." She told her before she and her husband returned back to their conversation.

Anna continued eating, but stopped when she turned to see her sister staring at her; it made her feel uneasy.

Her sister's face was giving her that "your-hiding-something" look and knowing Anna, she was right. The freckled girl quickly turned away, focusing on eating.

"Anna," the girl stopped, trying her best not to look at her. "I know your hiding something." She told her.

The younger sibling turned and looked at her. She put on a fake smile. "What? No I'm not." She giggled, hoping that Elsa wouldn't suspect anything.

But it wasn't enough.

"Come on." She said as she looked into her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything." She told her, putting her arm around Anna, giving her a hug; shoulders touching each other.

The tanned sister shuddered when their bare skin made contact. She couldn't process this right now. Normally she wouldn't mind hugging her, but after what she saw, this made her uncomfortable.

Anna gently pushed her left arm, which was between her and her Elsa. "Yeah I know I can, just that this is...kinda personal." She told her smiling, feel her sister's arm leaving her shoulder.

The light freckled woman looked at her, feeling a bit hurt, but even though they've been close, the older sister still respected her young sibling's privacy.

Elsa nodded. "Okay Anna." She brought her arm back. "But if you need any help, you let me know okay?" She told her, giving her a warm smile.

The redhead nodded. "Okay Elsa." She said and the two continued eating.

After breakfast, Anna, Elsa and their mother picked up the silverware, cups and plates while Henry left to attend an important meeting with the world leaders in the UN to discuss important plans. But before the Admiral left, he told his youngest daughter that he will still attend tomorrow,s graduation; which made Anna happy.

While Linda washed the dishes, Elsa went to take a shower while Anna went to her room.

Her room was the same size as her older sisters'. The walls were a creamy white and just like Elsa, had posters on her wall. But there were Anime characters like Maka from Soul Eater, Al from Fullmetal Alchemist, Korra from Avatar: The Legend of Korra, and many more. On the right side of her room was a flat screen TV and a drawer for her bras and panties.

Her room was a tad messy, Anna was busy on her computer for the past 3 days, typing about the strange happenings going on; she was usually never messy and the redhead hated herself for not cleaning up her room.

She looked at one of her posters she had on her wall, but it wasn't an anime character. It was a poster of a redheaded teen, wearing a black midriff-baring mock turtleneck, dark gloves with a thin cuff, cargo pants, and a tool belt.

The heroine she was looking at was non other then Kim Possible. She admires the teen heroine and everything she does in saving the world; along with her sidekick. Anna remembers how the young teen being on the news when she foils the plans of this, Dr. Drakken, for whom she didn't like; but she would occasionally be on the news, though not always. The freckled girl recalls when the news came one and Kim saved the world from giant robots called Diablos; for whom had a mini plushy of the Diablo toy in her room. She also remembers when the news came on and the teen heroine saved the world again from a near alien invasion; that scared both Anna and Elsa since, but the redhead wouldn't mind seeing one.

Oh what would Anna give to see her favorite hero in person, but why would someone like Kim Possible would want to see someone like her. Even if she could there was no she would be able to go to Middleton to see the heroine; her parents would forbid her from going.

Sighing, she looked away from the poster and flopped on her bed. Her bed wasn't done but it was fairly the same as her sisters', except that her blanket was pink, two pillows and a few plushes.

She laid on the bed, her head was on a pillow, looking at the ceiling in thought. Now that she was alone, she could think clearly. The freckled girl wondered why would her sister, who took care of, would do something like that? Was Elsa bored and decided to flick her bean while fantasize to her? Or was she in love?

The redhead shook her head at her last thought. Love. It is a powerful word, it is a mysterious force that affects anyone regardless, though love has its ways on affecting people. But unfortunately, it decided to struck her older sister, though she wishes it wasn't that.

Sighing, she turned to her right and grabbed one of her plushes. It was a small snowman with a carrot for a nose, sticks for arms, one small dot on its torso and two more on its stomach, buck teeth, three twigs sticking out of snowman's head for hair, stubby snow feet and small eyes.

Elsa bought her the little stuff plushy when they were younger and it was her favorite. She lifted it in the air.

"Oh Olaf, what am I gonna do? She talked to it. "I caught Elsa…em playing /em with herself and what's worse is that she said my name." She continued. "Does she find me attractive?" She asked, keeping her voice low so that no one could hear her through the door. "I mean I'm slender, gorgeous, beautiful face, hair, flawless skin, who wouldn't be?" She questioned, Anna felt a slight blush creeping on her face as she described her appearance.

"But Elsa's my sister and siblings are not to love each other in em that /em way." Her voice started to get a bit louder. "I just can't tell mom and dad, they would freak out and I can't tell Elsa either. What should I do?" She finished, waiting for the little stuffed snowman to talk.

Of course she knew that if was impossible for a stuff toy to talk.

Letting out a frustrated groan, she hugged the little plush. "If only you were real," the redhead said while looking at the ceiling.

There were so many things running across the young girl's mind that she didn't notice her phone buzzing. She turned to her left and saw her phone; it was on top of her desk. She reach for it and grabbed. Anna put Olaf on her stomach and turn on her phone.

It was a message from Kristoff.

A smile came on the tanned girl's face

Kristoff was her best friend since middle school and they would hangout together. When Elsa wasn't around, he would be there for her incase Anna would get into trouble or if she was in trouble; the freckled girl remembers the day she first met the blonde man

em*flashback*/em

Anna was in the cafeteria eating her lunch alone. She and her sister would eat together but since Elsa was sick with a fever, the redhead sat by herself.

The cafeteria was big; the wall were a light brown color. The tables were in a rectangular shape that was about six feet in length, they were a milky white color. The right side was where the students would get their lunch and the left side of the eating area had windows; there were two entrances. One led to the hallways of the school and the other led to the outside.

The little redhead sat on the far right end of the room, eating sandwich; on her tray she had a small carton of chocolate milk, orange juice, and an apple. She wore a light pink shirt, jeans, shoes and her hair was in braided pigtails. However, Anna did have a streak of platinum blonde hair on the right side of her head, no one, not even her parents or doctors, no one knows why she had that streak of blonde hair.

As she sat there and ate, she would occasionally look around and glance at the at the other students. They would be eating, hanging out; sometimes be playing and joking around.

The freckled girl felt sad because she has no friends. Ever since her parents were away, she would stick with Elsa like glue and they would be together.

But today however, she was alone. The little redhead would sometimes notice e the other kids look at her and turn around when Anna looked at them. She would sometimes hear them call her names like weird, freak, and many more.

She felt like an outcast, tears were forming in her eyes at what her classmates were calling her; what's worse was that Elsa wasn't there and no friends to comfort her.

She was lonely, sad, and alone.

But that was gonna change when a blonde boy came and sat across from her.

The girl jumped when the boy sat with his lunch, the redhead dropped her sandwich on her tray, She looked at the boy, with a smile on his face.

"Hi," said the blonde haired boy, "I'm Kristoff.: He extended his hand for Anna to shake it.

He wore a grey T-shirt, blue jeans, shoes, messy blonde hair, light rosy cheeks, light freckles and light brown eyes.

The freckled girl looked at him and at his hand, she was still startled when he appeared. She didn't know what to do, should she shake his hand? Will he think that she's weird and go away because tis didn't shake his hand? But this was her chance to make a friend, but who would be friends with someone like Anna.

Deciding to take a chance, she extended her hand and shook his. "I-I'm Anna." She replied shakily.

The boy smiled and shook hers.

After they let go the boy answered, "Nice to meet you, I'm new here." He said. "How come your sitting all alone here?" He asked, wondering why a pretty girl like Anna be sitting alone. He notice a sad look on her face as she looked down, staring at her sandwich.

"Oh um…I don't have any friends." She began. "I have a sister, but she's sick today." Her voice sounding sad.

The boy had a sad look, everyone should have a friend, at least one. He then smiled at her. "I can be your friend." He said, offering her a smile.

Young Anna eye's looked up when he said that. It made her heart flutter when he said that he would be her friend. Her face lit up and smiled. "Okay."

And from that moment on, they became best of friends

em*End of flashback*/em

The redhead smiled, remembering how she made friends with the blonde kid. Though it did made her sister feel a bit uneasy at first but she grew to like him and be trusted. And Anna knew that if there is anyone she knew, besides her other friends she made, Kristoff was the best choice.

She checked her phone to see what message he sent her.

strong*Hey Anna, morning. what r u doing today? Wanna hangout or your busy?* /strong

The redhead did had things to do but they were minor, though it was mostly getting ready for the big day tomorrow. She replied back.

strong*Morning to you too. I do have things to do but they can wait. But yeah let's hangout :)*/strong

After a minute later, her phone vibrated. She checked to see the message; smile came on her face.

strong*Alright, I'll come get you in an hour* /strong

The freckled girl was happy that. But looked at the time on her phone and notice that it was 8:30am.

em'Better hurry.'/em She thought to herself as she got up from her bed, dropping her stuffed Olaf on the floor, placing her phone on the desk before quickly cleaned her room.

It took her about five minutes to pick up her mess. She then went to her closet, which was on the left side of her door, and chooses what selections of shirts to choose from. She chose a tight black shirt with a green mushroom that had a 1-up symbol at the bottom. She also chose some dark blue jeans.

Anna then went to her drawer, she opened it and on the left side were here panties, that were in different colors; and the same thing for her bras on her right. She got a light pink bra and underwear and closed her drawer. But before she left she went to her window that was near her desk and opened the blinds.

The morning rays of the sun hit her face. She felt the warm sensation of the sun on her skin, it felt so good. She looked out the window to see the entire city, They were currently living in the middle section of the city, the building they lived in a fifteen story five star hotel; curtesy of the military for Anna's parents; they lived in the penthouse. The view was amazing, it toppled many of the smaller structure; she could see the many cars and people on the ground; they looked like ants.

She broke away from the view and went to the door, carrying her clothing. After she left her room and down the hallway, she made a left, passing the living room room and into another hallway. At the far end was the master bedroom and on the left side was the bathroom.

As Anna made it to the door, it swung open, revealing a half-naked Elsa.

The older sister worries a bright blue bra and panties. Her beautiful pale skin glistered in the light of the hallway, there were a few droplets of water on her skin. Her long blond platinum hair flowing freely down her back.

If anyone were to see her, they would surely fall in love with her.

Anna, who felt her face getting hot immediately looked away, facing to her right; not because she didn't find her good looking, but from embarrassment.

Her sister smiled, "Oh hey Anna." She told her.

Anna, who continued to look that wall, replied back, "Oh hey Elsa." The freckled teen.

The pale woman notice her not looking at her. "Is everything alright?" She asked, a bit concerned since she kept looking at the wall and not at her.

"Yeah, everything is fine. What made you think that?" She chuckled.

"Well, because you are staring at the wall." Elsa pointed out

The freckled girl lightly blushed.

"Oh no, just that my neck hurts." She used her right hand to massage her left side of her neck, pretending that it hurts.

Elsa looked at her before smiling.

"Well alright then." She said as she walked away, back to her room. She could feel the carpet soaking up her damp feet.

Anna then went to the bathroom but not before looking at her sister. She notice her sister swaying her hips as she walks, it was like a flirtatiously walk, the tone of her backside, her rump…

em'Wait what?'/em She thought as she shook her head. She then went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Once inside, she placed her clothes on the counter near the sink; that was on the left side of the bathroom. As she did she notice in the mirror that her cheeks were red.

em'Why was I staring at her back? And about to comment her….' /emShe shook her head vigorously. em'No, no Anna. She is your sister, you know better than that.'/em She thought to herself.

She went to the tub, opened the cretins, and turned on the water. Then shower head turned on as it hit the walls of the tub.

Anna then began to strip down until she was bare naked; putting the dirty clothing in the laundry basket. The freckled girl then entered the shower, has she did the water made contact with her skin; the warm touch of the water making contact with her skin felt good to the touch.

The stray berry haired teen enjoyed the warm sensation of the water crusading down her body. The freckled girl closed her eyes as the waited washed her hair and body; drops of water splashed on her bare naked body and ran down in small streaks. The redhead opened her eyes and signed.

"What should I do?" She asked herself. "Why would Elsa do that?" She said to herself, not sure whether to ignore it or not. She leaned her head against the shower wall, she remained that way for five minutes until she came to a conclusion.

"Well, might as well tell her, after I tell Kristoff first." She told herself.

After half an hour, she turned off the shower head and stepped out of the tub. It was a good thing that there was a soft mat on the side of the tub because otherwise, she would have slipped.

The cool air that came when she stepped out of the shower made her a little bit chilly. Small streaks of water ran down her body and down her legs before meeting the fur mat.

Anna grabbed the towel from the towel rack that was on her left; she used it to dry her hair before covering it. She then grabbed another towel to dry her body, once she was done the freckled girl put on her bra and panties.

Once that's done she grabbed the lotion and sat on the toilet seat. The younger girl put lotion on her arms and legs; the smooth sensation of the cream on her skin made her skin feel smooth and refreshing.

Once that was done she went and grabbed the deodorant and applied to on her arm pits. Anna then grabbed her shirt and put it on, then her jeans; she went to the mirror to adjust her shirt. After a few seconds she then removed the towel from her hair; the result was her red hair flowing freely down her back.

Anna grabbed the brush near the sink and brushed her hair. After a few minutes her long straight beautiful hair was more better than before, She then started to braid her hair until there were two pigtails.

The redheaded sibling filled up a small plastic cup with water, grabbed her pink toothbrush and toothpaste before dipping it into the cup and starting brushing her teeth. After a good three minutes of brushing and scrubbing, she took a gulp of water and made a garble before spitting into the sink. The redhead used the remaining paste to scrub her tongue, after a minute she drank the last bit of the water from the cup to wash her tongue before spitting into the sink once more.

Anna then looked at the mirror and smiled. Her teeth were a bright, pearly white, the cool sensation from her freshly clean mouth felt so good.

The redhead then left the bathroom, feeling the heat from the shower leave the bathroom. As she went through the hallway the softness of the carpet on her feet feel like walking on a cloud; she then passed the living room and into the other hallway. The freckled girl slowed her pace as she neared the door on her left; her heart started to race.

Once she was next to the door she saw it slightly open. Part of her wants to go to her room, but the half wants to know what her sister was doing. Cautiously, she creeped over to just enough to see what her sister was doing.

She saw Elsa on her computer, typing away. What she was typing, she couldn't tell; but what the redhead does know was that her older sister likes to keep things to herself. It's as if she was trying to conceal something

That or she just likes to be alone.

Ever since their parents were first deployed, the sisters would mostly be together. They had each other, even though the maids and servants were there, the siblings trusted no one but each other.

But at sometimes, the blonde would like to be alone.

That was until Kristoff came along, which Elsa wasn't too fond on having the blonde boy being around her little sister. But she grew to like him and the three became best of friends.

Knowing that she's been standing there for a minute, Anna backed away slowly, not wanting to make a noise. She opened her door to her room, went inside before closing it.

The redhead grabbed a pair of socks from her drawer before sitting on her bed. Her white socks reached up to ankles, she then grabbed her pink converse that were underneath her desk.

After a minute of putting them on, she got her phone to check the time; It was 9:15am. It was almost time for Kristoff to get her, Anna decided to meet him in the lobby.

The freckled redhead grabbed her phone and her wallet, putting them in her pocket before leaving her room. Once out she glanced at her sister's room quickly, she saw her still typing.

'Wonder what she's typing?' The teen thought before leaving and heading towards the door.

"Mom I'm leaving. I'm going to go hangout with Kristoff." She yelled to her as she checked to make sure she has everything.

"Alright Anna, be careful." She yelled back as she was in the master bedroom.

"Don't worry I will." The redhead replied and was about to leave when Elsa called her.

"Anna wait." The redhead turned and saw her sister walking towards her. The blonde wore a black long sleeves shirt with buttons running down her shirt, and a pair of black jeans. The blonde's hair was a single braid that went down over her shoulder.

The younger sizer looked at her, heart slightly beating fast as she stood three feet away form her.

The blued eyed girl reached for her back pocket to pull out a small half inch knife. She handed it over to her.

"You're not leaving without this." She said sternly.

Anna looked at the knife and shook her head. "I don't need it Elsa," she said, "I'm gonna be with Kristoff and he'll protected me, and besides…" lifted her left arm to show her skinny bicep, "I'm tuff." The redhead smiled confidently.

But her older sister shook her head. "No, Anna you need it for protection." Her tone was more stern than before.

The younger sibling knew how much Elsa cared for her. The knife belonged to Elsa before but gave it to her during high school for self-defense or when she's alone; she also taught her how to use the knife properly without getting cut in the process.

Sighing, the single-streak blonde took the knife from her sister's hand and placed in her right back pocket. She knew that it was an instinct as an older sister that Elsa would go and protect her and insure that she is safe and able to defend herself.

"Thank you." The light freckled sister said warmly with a smile.

The younger sister couldn't help but smile back. "Your welcome but don't worry, I'll be safe." She assured her.

Anna then turned around, opened the door and was about to leave before saying goodbye to Elsa.

"See you later Elsa." The redhead said.

Her sister nodded in response. "See you later too Anna." She told her.

Anna then closed the door before walking down the long way, passing by the other hotel rooms until she made it to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited until the elevator arrived.

Once it was here, the young eighteen year old stepped in and press the L letter button. During her trip down, her mind wondered back to the little knife in her back pocket; the music in the elevator was playing some classical music that was soothing.

Anna couldn't bear to have the dangerous weapon with her, the only time she had to use it was during school when some punk girl and her friends tried to start a fight with her after school. She refused to fight her but the bully refused and shoved her, her posse surrounded her; without her sister to help her, the student figured that it was the perfect opportunity to assault Anna. So the redhead pulled out the half-inch knife for self-defense; that was more than enough for the bullies to back off, fearing that the young girl would attack her.

Anna smiled at the thought, maybe having the knife with her wasn't such a bad idea; especially when wondering the streets of New York.

The elevator stopped on the bottom floor and Anna stepped out.

The lobby was big, and filled with people; partially. The floor was made out of of marble that glistered in the light form the chandelier overhead. The walls were a coffee brown, on her left was a wall with a small table with a potted plant; followed by with a portrait above it. On her right was the same thing as the left.

On the other end from where she is was the entrance doors of the hotel; on the left were four couches and a coffee table, each sofa was on each end of the table. On the right was two receptionists, one was doing paperwork while the other was checking people in.

The young redhead walked over to the woman. "Morning Amy," Smiled Anna as she greeted her friend while walking past several guests.

The 27 year old brunette looked up from her work and notice the perky little redhead.

She smiled, "Hey good morning to you too Anna," she said," So where are you going?" She asked, noticing Anna's get up.

The tan girl replied. "Oh just gonna hangout with Kristoff," She replied leaning against the desk.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that saggy blonde, handsome, strong, muscular young man." She told her all romantically, giving Anna a wink.

The young girl's face redden with blush at what the brunette told her. "Nonono we're just friends, well best friends really, I like him but not in that sort of way." She rambled on, trying to convince her that there was no intimate relationship between them.

But the brown haired woman playful smiled as she shook her head. "I don't know, you two would seem cute together," She commented, her arms crossed on her desk.

"Um hey Amy," The two turned to face the male receptionist, "littlest talking and a little more working," He said before continuing to help the man in front of him.

Amy sighed, "Ugh I know Mark, just hold on a sec," She told him before continuing to talk to Anna.

The man shook his head before helping the guest.

The redhead. glared at her as she pouted, "We are just friends, now if you'll excuse me I believe Kristoff is here," She said.

And truth be told, the young blonde haired man came through the doors of the lobby.

He wore a gray sweatshirt, followed by a pair of blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes. He was quite built, tan skin, light freckled, and a hint of rosy cheeks. he was essentially a good look guy.

em'Wonder why Anna doesn't hit it off with him?' /emThe brunette thought to herself as she gazed at the man.

The redhead went over to greet her friend, "Hey Kristoff," She told him as she playfully punches his arm.

The young blonde responded playfully as he picks her up. "Morning Feisty-pants," he tells her and puts her down.

Anna fixed herself before looking at the lightly freckled blonde, "Lets go," She said and two started walking towards the double doors.

The receptionist looked at them as they left the building, a sly smile on her face, "They should really get together, they be perfect," She said before continuing back on her paper work.

uBack upstairs/u

Elsa was typing on her computer while listing to soft music. After reading several Risque novels, she decided to write on of her own, hoping that i would get published. The blonde was currently typing an intimate scene that will soon escalate into a rough sex scene:

emNeilsa, the Queen of Tamia, pinned her young sister, Annabelle, the princess of Tamia, against the wall of the queen's bedroom. The dominating sister clamped her lips into the younger sister, the platinum blonde was enjoying the sensation of her lips against the wet, warmness of her siblings.

The dark redhead moan pleasure as she wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck to deepen the kiss.

After a minute of passionate kissing Neilsa broke off the kiss, they both exchanged hot, heavy breaths; a small string of saliva hanging between their lips. They knew that this was wrong, very wrong and if their love were to be caught, not only chaos will erupt but they will be sentenced to death.

But right now they can careless what others think, all they need right now is each other.

"Neilsa," Her sister said, breathing heavily, face flushed with pleading blue eyes. The older blonde knew what she wanted, she lifted her up and carried her towards the bed before she tossed her.

The young redhead bounced slightly when she landed on the bed. The queen looked at her with a predatory, Annabelle looked so helpless, so vulnerable, her current position made Neilsa want to ravish her; a warm sensation was building inside of her.

She then jumped and longed on top of her lover and pressed her lips together. The princess led out a squeak when her older sister forced her tongue into her, followed by a moan, Annabelle wrapped her arms around the queen; letting her arms roam over her back.

Neilsa let out a moan as her sister's tongue started to wrestle with hers' and a battle for dominance erupted. It wasn't long until the blue eyed blonde gained the upper hand as her hands started to run down Annabelle's arms.

The queen then started to kiss her neckline, soft wet kisses all over the girl's tan skin. The princess moaned quietly as she started to apply pressure on the blonde queen's back with her nails.

Neilsa gasped in pain as her sister dug her nails into her, but it only served to fuel the fire within her. She started to bite her neck, the redhead wince at the sudden biting.

'Oh so she wants to play like that then?' A devious smile spread over Annabelle's face as she placed her arms on the queen's breast, making her stop for a second at the sudden touch before the freckled princess used her strength to toss her towards the ground.

*THUD*

Neilsa groaned in pain at the sudden motion but before she has time to react, the princess jumped on top of her.

"OOF," The older sibling felt the pressure of her sister on top of her.

Annabelle smiled, positioned herself on her sister's pelvic region, her sensitive stop was right on tip of hers'.

Now the princess was the dominating one as Neilsa looked at her, with a sly smile on her face. "Looks like I have been defeated," She said helplessly.

The sister princess looked at her with a look of authority. "Looks like It time for you to be properly' 'dethroned,' She gave her a seductive wink and smile as she placed her hands on her older sister's sides.

The former queen could feel the touch of her little sister's hands pressed against her sides. She started to giggle as Annabelle tickled her sides, the blonde tried to wiggle her way out but the weight on her pelvic prevented her from doing so.

The second born was enjoying herself as she tickled Neilsa's side, she just loved how she finally has power over her. After a while of non-stop ticking the young tan redhead to move her hands down her sides until she was grabbing the hips of her sister.

The queen could feel the touch of her sister's hands on her hips. The giggling turned into soft, light moans; oh how she loved the feeling of the redhead touching her.

Annabelle moved her hands over to Neilsa's stomach, enjoying the feeling of her older sister's prestige figure; if only her dress wasn't there

The blonde closed her eyes as the delicate hands of Annabelle roamed over her. She convulsed slightly, her arms over her head, back jerked upward, head pulled back, enjoying this moment of pleasure. The queen craved more.

Seeing her sister like this, so vulnerable, made the dark redhead get excited, her center starting to get moist. Teasingly, the princess's hands started to head downwards, towards the crown jewel.

Neilsa moaned at the sudden feeling of hands heading south. She opened her eyes and notice her sister staring seductively at her; the blonde notice the red love marks on her neck from earlier.

The tan girl stopped just right above the sweet spot. She looked at her queen, who gave her a pleading look; Annabelle has finally got her where she wanted.

"You want this?" She said softly, placing a hand on her older sister's center. The platinum blonde tensed, feeling the young girl's fingers gently pressing against her core.

A soft, desperate whine escaped the queen's lips, biting her hand to suppress another sound. Sweat was forming on her forehead and all over body.

The princess started to make small circles on her lit as she could feel the wetness from her forming. "Looks like someone's wet," She said, feeling her fingers getting a bit wet.

The queen could only moan in response, her mind was racing miles per minute.

A devious smile came on the freckled girls' face. "Then lets fix that shall we," She got up and started to remove her dress.

Neilsa, letting go of her bite, watched in awe as her little sister was undressing; she watched she removed the dark black and green dress to reveal a pair of beautiful, tanned, freckled breasts. Annabelle used her hands to roam over her nude body and breasts, gently squeezing them, a quick moan escaped from her lips.

The blue eyed queen watched as her sister fondled her breasts, she wanted to drag her down but her body wouldn't respond; she was too distracted eying her sister's beautiful body.

Noticing her gaze, the princess blushed slightly, "You like what you see?" She asked, placing her hands down her sides.

Neilsa's face reddened as she watched the hands of her sister going down her sides. She nodded in response at the question.

"Now then lets see what you look like your Majesty," Before the blonde has time to respond the princess bended down and grabbed the sides of her sister's dress and lifted them upward; to reveal a pair of pale white legs, followed by white panties covering her already wet womanhood.

"My my your highness," the redhead spoke, tracing a finger on the flawless pale skin on her inner thigh; making Neilsa shudder, "Someone had been a naughty queen," she said as she sat back down on her pelvis; her bare young womanhood right on top of her older sister's covered cave.

The platinum blonde watched as the redhead licked her right index finger, "I think a punishment is in order," she winked before gently placing her wet finger on the pale woman's moist underwear.

The older sister jerked upward as her sister's finger played with her lips of her vagina, hot moans escaped from her lips as she could feel the pleasure building. The queen started to pant, sweat running down her face, forehead and neck. /em

Elsa stopped typing and looked at the time on her computer, It was three minutes until ten. She sighed, knowing that she as to leave to go help tutor a student in some high school; before leaving the blonde looked at what she wrote.

She had mix feelings, both proud and shame. Proud because she was writing a romance novel, the feelings she felt and typing them down was the only way for her to express them.

However, she felt shame because those feelings she has, typed down on the computer screen, was that of her sister. Elsa hated herself for having these feelings for her little sister, she tried everything she could but no matter what, they still wouldn't go away.

But who to tell? She can't tell her parents, not only would they disown her but they would most likely send her to a mental institute or something for treatment.

There was so many things running down her mind that she had to rub her temples and tried to calm herself. "Conceal don't feel, don't let them knowl," She told herself, this was the only method that seems to help suppress her feelings. But she knew that it was only a matter of time before she breaks.

After a minute of saying her chant, she felt a bit better; but a thought came to her, "Rapunzel…" She said, "She and Flynn are staying here for a week. I can tell her, hopefully…she can help me." Elsa said hopefully.

Elsa was Rapunzel's cousin, and the only person besides Anna who was close. If there was someone to talk to, when Anna was busy with school stuff, then Elsa would call or text her.

Knowing she has a plan set the blonde saved her work and put her laptop on sleep mode. She then grabbed her phone, got up her chair and left her room before closing the door. Elsa walked down the hall and grabbed her bag that was hanging off the; but before she left the blued eyed woman called her mother, to tell her that she was leaving.

"Mom I'm leaving," She said.

"Okay honey, be safe." She yelled back.

Elsa grabbed her keys from the counter before leaving the penthouse.

u25 minutes later/u

Elsa arrived at Eleanor Roosevelt high school with five minutes to spare. The school was a little bit rundown with signs of faded colors from the school, cracks could be seen. But overall, despite its condition, it was still an active school.

As the platinum when through the doors of the school, she looked around. The hallways seemed a bit bland and dark, must be the lights of the school; it wasn't the first time that she's been here. The lockers were green, the floors shined dimly in the light and the walls were a faded white.

As Elsa made a left down another hallway, before making a right and up a staircase. Once she was in the second floor she went down another hallway, at the far end, to the left was a sign that read 'Library.'

As the blonde continued to walk she glanced at the classroom, she could see teacher teaching. It made her smile, knowing that the students are getting an education, especially on this part of the city.

When she entered the library, there were a students studying; some by themselves while others in pairs or groups. The librarian was doing paper work when she looked up; she smiled when she saw the blonde woman.

"Good morning Elsa," The middle age woman said.

Elsa replied back with a smile, "Good morning Patty," she said, "Is Casey Jones here?" She asked.

The brown haired woman shook her head, "He is but his teacher asked him to stay a little longer."

The pale skinned woman nodded, "Okay, I'll be over there waiting then," She said.

Patty nodded and with that, Elsa headed towards the right side of the library. She passed several tables until she was at the far end; Elsa sat down from one of the tables.

As she waited for Casey to arrive the pale skin blonde pulled out her phone and texted cousin; hopefully she was free.

em"Good morning Rapunzel. I was hoping that if you are free today so that we can get coffee or something :)" ./em

As Elsa waited for a reply she took out a pen and her notebook from her bag; she started to write down ideas for her novel when her phone vibrated.

It was a message from Rapunzel.

Smiling, she picked up the phone and read the message:

em"Morning Elsa, Elynn went to do a few errands and won't be back for a while so yeah I'm free :) and sure lets get coffee :D" /em

The blonde replied back: Great, lets say 12:20 at Starbucks near the park. Because I'm waiting to help a student and won't be one until 12*

After the message was sent Elsa continued to write down on her book. It was n't long until she heard the Receptionist's voice. "Ms. Elsa is here Casey," She then closed her book and put it in her bag but when she did that her phone vibrated.

She was about to check it when the student approached. 'Well at least she knows', she thought and put away her phone, leaving only her pen out.

"Good morning Mr. Jones," She greeted him as the teen sat down.

"Morning blondie," The bandana wearing teen said, placing his backpack on the table.

Elsa's eyebrows narrowed, "Jones," her voice was stern, she didn't like being called 'blonde,' especially when she's tutoring.

"Okay, sorry Ms. Ice," He apologized.

Nodding, the blonde spoke, "So why did your teacher held you back after class?" She said.

Casey looked at her," How did you…" he was about to asked when Elsa cut him off.

"I asked Patty if you were here, she told me that you were held after class," She replied in a smooth tone.

The teen looked at her in disbelieve, "The librarian?" he pointed his thump in the direction at the care keeper of the library.

The blonde nodded in response, "Yes," She said, " now then why were you held back after class?" Elsa replied.

The light skinned teen sank slightly in his seat, "Because I wasn't paying attention in class," He said as he looked down at his fingers.

The blonde tutor sighed, "Casey, you know that you need to pay attention in class."

"I know," His voiced sounded defeated and low, "Just that I'm not good at school, I just wanna graduate and be done already," The young man crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the floor.

Elsa was concerned for the teen. He was on the verge of failing and the blonde didn't want the student to fail.

"Casey," her voice sounding gentle, "remember what you wanted to be when you got out of high school?" She said.

The young teen looked up and replied, "Yeah, an international bounty hunter," He grinned sheeply.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. Why would anyone want to be a bounty hunter, let alone someone like Casey. She wanted to tell him that it was a foolish idea but if she did, then it would crush the poor kid; though at least that must what keeps him going.

"Well, I bet even bounty hunters must have some education right," She said, adjusting her clothing.

Casey nodded and sighed, "Yeah I guess," his answer wasn't enthusiastic but it was better than nothing.

"Alright then," Elsa said, taking out a small note book, "Lets get started," She replied with a smile.

For the last hour and a half tutor Elsa helped Casey with Geometry. She knew that he had trouble with math so the blue eyed woman showed him each steps to each math problem; she also gave the teen tips and advice on how to solve the problems.

She was impressed on how Casey was able to solve a couple of problems; she hoped that there was a chance for him to pass.

An hour and a half passed and it was time to leave.

"Well Mr. Jones," Elsa said as she looked over his answers, "I mud stay you seem to understand the problems." the blonde smiled as she looked over the answers

The teen boy grinned, "Well with what you showed me, it looks more clearer with you Ms. Ice," he replied, putting away his stuff.

The blonde tutor couldn't help but blush at the comment, "Thank you for the complement," the blonde put away her notebook and pen, "I will see you next week, same time."

Once he was finished he looked at her, "Sure thing and thanks again Ms Ice." He told her before leaving.

The pale skinned woman watched him leaving the library, a small smile came on her face. She reached for her bag and pulled out her phone to see the text message.

em'Hope you have fun tutoring :p and okay, meet you there around 12:30 :D' /em

The blonde smiled and put away her phone as she got up and left the library; but not before saying goodbye to Patty.

u30 minutes later/u

Elsa arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes late, she hoped that her cousin hasn't left. The place was bustling with customers as they waited to get their delicious treats.

It was then that she spotted her cousin, sitting on one of the tables outside with two cups. The blonde saw her wave at her, "Elsa!" she yelled, gesturing her hand to come.

The light freckled woman made her way over, avoiding the many people that occupied the sidewalk. Once at the table the short haired brunette hugged her,: Elsa glad you made it," she said before letting go.

Elsa smiled, "Glad to see you two Rapunzel," She told her before the two sat brown haired teen gave the blonde her cup.

"Here, I god you your favorite," She said.

Elsa complied and took it, "Thank you," She said before giving a quick sip, "Hmm chocolate," she said, savoring the delicious warm drink.

The green eyed girl giggled, "How can you drink hot chocolate when its 80 degrees out?" She asked, taking a sip from her caramel frap.

Elsa chuckled, "when someone like me loves chocolate, there is no limit; especially drink in hot chocolate in the heat," she told her, taking another gulp.

The pixel haired girl only giggled at her cousins's obsession with chocolate, "you are just like Anna," Rapunzel said.

The blonde stiffened at the mention of the name; her laughter subsided.

'Anna,' the name recurred in her mind like a freight train. The thought of her sister plagued her mind as it was filled with the fun loving redhead.

"Elsa!" The pale skinned woman snapped back into reality as she looked at the concerned brunette, "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly when she saw Elsa become immediately silent.

"Oh I'm find," she assured her, "I was just thinking," Elsa told her with a half smile.

The brunette looked at her suspiciously, "What were you thinking about?" She asked.

The platinum blonde swallowed hard. She can't say that she was in love with her sister, so she had to say the next best thing.

"Actually….I think I like someone," she told her.

Rapunzel's eyes widen in disbelieve, "Are you serious," She said stunned, "That's amazing," the short brown haired girl smiled happily for Elsa; it's finally good that the slender blonde found somebody she likes.

Elsa smiled nervously, "Yeah I do…and thats why I wanted to talk to you about," she said.

"So who his he?" The brunette leaned in close across the table.

Ice needed to say something quick, "Actually," she began, "it's a she," the blonde weakly smiled, avoiding her gaze.

The brown haired cousin was taken back, "Oh….oh but thats great," she beamed with joy. "Glad you found someone Elsa."

Elsa blew a sigh of relieve. She feared that Rapunzel was against same-sex relations, but after finding that she's okay with it, it made the blonde feel more comfortable.

Technically it was true that Elsa was in love, and that love was with a woman. But the problem was that it was with her sister, oh how it pained the older sister dearly for having these feelings towards her younger sister.

em'Well, two out of three isn't so bad,' ./em she thought the blue eyed woman, em'I told her that I was in love, thats one, it's with a girl, thats two, but how am I gonna tell her that it's with Anna?' /emThis was starting to overwhelm the light freckled girl.

"So what's her name?" Rapunzel said as she wants to know who that special someone is.

Elsa looked at her, unsure how to respond, "Um…" she hesitated, "Her name is Neilsa" The blonde smiled.

The brunette tilted her head at the name.

"Thats great Elsa," she smiled," you should introduce her to me" That made the platinum hairs woman's heart skip a beat.

"Oh um I would, just that she's been really busy with school," Elsa hated to lie but knew that her cousin would suspect something if she didn't.

"Oh," The short hair woman sounded sad. "Hopefully soon," She smiled.

The blonde smiled nervously as she took drank her beverage. She hoped that things will turnout okay in the end but knew that it would be a long road ahead.

Meanwhile near the park where Elsa was

Anna and Kristoff were strolling through the park, enjoying the calm scenery.

For the last few hours the two spend the entire day strolling throughout the city, just enjoying their surroundings. Though at times Anna wished that many New Yorkers were more polite but thats how New York is.

The redhead dragged the blonde man through varies shops that had many things that caught her eye. From clothing to sweets, the festive redhead went through all off them, must to Krisfoff's annoyance.

Around noon the two went to take a stroll through Central Park. The beautiful scenery of the trees and green grass was soothing to them both; the birds chipped in the tress as birds flew by.

This historic landmark is known as New York's Green Oasis because it is the greenest location in the whole city. The redhead just loved this park so much because it helps clear her mind of any negative feelings she has and the scent of nature made it oh so more comfortable. She also enjoyed the small animals like squirrels and chipmunks, knowing that there was life in this big place.

The two continued their walk until they came to a small lake. This part of the park was filled with people who were enjoying themselves. Many were walking on the walkway, others were on laying on the grass, kids were running around in the grass having fun.

They spotted an empty bench and sat down for a break.

"That was a, fun trip," He said stretching his arms upward, recalling how the freckled girl went through all of the stores near where Anna lived.

The redhead smiled, "Well next time you should try to keep up Christopher," she playfully pouched his arm.

"Its Kristoff," He corrected her as she rubbed his arm gently, he smiled at her.

Anna gave a small chuckle. The redhead loved to tease him by calling him that name, despite his protest.

The two of them fell silent as they enjoyed the sound of the area; it was so much better than the noisy city of the cars and the yelling pedestrians. Even though the people were sometimes noisy as well, the park is usually empty because it's a weekday.

The blonde man watched the small lake, seeing small ripples being formed as some kid was throwing ricks into the lake. Anna however, was in thought.

The redhead wasn't sure if she should tell Kristoff about what she saw earlier in Elsa's room. Many, mostly negative, things plagued her mind she could picture her friend's reaction. It made her feel uneasy at the thought of telling him but she had to tell someone; who best to tell than her best friend.

Anna took a deep breath before looked at her friend, "Hey Kristoff," she began,"Can I ask you something?" she asked nervously.

The man looked at her, "Yeah what is it?" he said.

The redhead felt really nervous about telling him, 'Okay Anna, you can do this just tell him,' She took a deep breath before answering.

"I wanted to ask you that….if you want ice cream," She told him as she saw the ice cream man pushing a cart of delicious frozen treats.

Kristoff turned and saw people getting ice cream before looking at Anna, "Sure, sounds good since its starting to get hot," he told her, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

The redhead smiled and opened her wallet but the blonde stopped her, "Don't worry, I got this," He told her before getting up.

The late teen smiled at his action, she felt a slight blush creeping up her face, "You know what I want right?" She asked.

"Yep, anything thats chocolate," He said as he walked towards the ice cream man.

As soon as she was alone and Kristoff out of earshot, Anna grunted, "Ah dang it," she told herself, "You could have told him what you saw, but you chickened out, well played Anna," She sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The redhead was in thought about how she's gonna tell him after her opening was closed. A single leaf flew gently in the wind that Anna saw; as it neared her the eighteen year old blew puff of air at the leaf and flew in the other direction. She watched as the leaf landed gently in the water of the lake.

The freckled girl tried to think of another way to tell him, checking out. She watched a mother duck and her ducklings swimming across the lake. It warmed her heart to see the little family, she just loved and cared for animals.

As she watched the ducks go by Kristoff came back with the treats. The redheaded girl smiled with glee as the blonde handed her chocolate ice cream; Anna took it and begins to lick it viciously.

The light freckled man chuckled at the sight, "You really love chocolate don't you?" He said, licking his own treat.

She looked at him, her chin covered with bits of chocolate, "Of course, its like the best thing in the world," She told him before continuing her assault.

He couldn't gel but chuckle at how her friend could be so childish at times.

The two stayed the remainder of the day in the park. As the sun started to set, Kristoff took his redheaded friend home. Anna blushed at how much a gentlemen he was, in which he rubbed the back of his head at the statement.

The after dropping he dropped Anna off, the redhead went up stairs to the penthouse. Once inside she placed her wallet on the counter, "Mom I'm home," She called out as she went to the fridge to grab a water bottle.

But there was no responds.

"Mom, I'm home," The redhead called out again as she grabbed a water bottle before closing the fridge.

Still no answer.

Anna was about to call out when she saw a note on the fridge:

"Gone to dinner with your father. Order some food. Will be back late."

-Mom

'At least I know where she is,' She thoughts before heading to the couch. The freckled girl removed her shoes before flopping on the sofa; the soft cushion of the sofa felt relaxing as she sank into it a bit.

Anna placed the bottled water on the floor as she was in thought. She did had fun today, dragging poor Kristoff through many shopping stores, checking at clothing but also checking out several sweet stores for different kinds of chocolate.

Then going to the park and enjoying the quiet scenery, it helped clear Anna's mind about what happened earlier. The redhead sighed as she recalled what she saw and heard that morning and as much as she water to forget, it never left her mind.

Anna had a chance to tell Kristoff about what happened today, but she backed out; whether out of fear or wasn't ready to tell yet, she couldn't tell. But what she does know is that maybe its for the best to tell her in person instead of letting others know.

The thought of what would happen if she were to tell someone about what the redhead saw made wondered what would happen to Elsa. Would she be taken to some institute for months until she is cured? They've been together for over a decade and the thought of her going away terrified her.

"I gotta tell her at the right time. When she gets home? No, tomorrow? No, maybe I'll tell her sometime after graduation." She told herself as she figures out how to tell her.

All things thinking is making the redhead hungry; her stomach growled for food.

"I'll wait till Elsa gets home, shouldn't be long now," She said before looking at her phone.

It was ten minutes till seven.

"Yeah I'll wait till Elsa gets home, in the mean time…" Anna got up from the couch and headed to her room to change.

While the redhead went to change her sister arrived at the from door. The blonde grabbed the doorknob and found it open.

'Mom must be home,' she thought as she opened the door.

Once inside the blond placed her bag on the counter, that is where she saw a wallet that belong to her sister.

'Anna's here,' she sighed, knowing that her sister was in the house. She wasn't ready to deal with the redhead but Elsa knew that it was only a matter of time; she just hopes that she can get rid of these feelings before hand.

The blonde saw a note on the fridge, she went over and read it:

"Gone to dinner with your father. Order some food. Will be back late."

-mom

'Great, not only I'm gonna be alone with Anna, but I'm gonna be alone with her until mom and dad get back; which will be late,' the thought of being alone with her sister for the evening made her feel uneasy.

Elsa sighed once more before going to the clutch. She sat on the left side before removing her hoes; the blued eyed woman leaned back against the cushions of the sofa.

Elsa closed her eyes, enjoying the sofa. Her relaxation, however, was interrupted when a door opened and closed.

"Elsa your home," the blonde opened her eyes before turning her head to the left.

What she saw made her cheeks turn red.

The redhead wore a thin, loosely white shirt. She also wore a pair of shorts that reach dup to the top of he legs; the smooth tanned skin looked so beautiful as Elsa trie dot contain herself. Her hair was in her usual style with two pigtails dangling on the side of her head.

The blonde was speechless as she continued to stare at her sister; a bit too long.

"Elsa," Anna waved her hand in front of her, "you okay?" she asked, tilting her head.

The older sister snapped out of her trance, realizing that she was starring at the freckled sister. She tried to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, um…" She tired to come up with an excuse.

Anna smiled, "Oh Elsa, your sometimes weird," she said chuckled before sitting on the couch.

The older sibling blew a sigh of relieved, she felt that she was about to expose her secret.

There was silence around them as they sat there. Anna was busy picking at her toes while Elsa felt really uncomfortable; she thought of something to break the silence.

"Hey Anna," she began as her sister looked at her, "wanna order a pizza and watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure," replied the redhead, giving her a smile.

Elsa looked at her smile, her lips looked so soft and supple, as they were partly wet. The blonde could feel getting hot inside as she quickly got up, "Um, I'm gonna go change, think you can order?" She replied quickly.

But before Anna could respond Elsa went to her room rather quickly; leaving the young redhead confused.

Once inside eyer room the braided blonde turned on the light. She went to the window and placed her hands firmly on the sill.

She had her head down, "Why can't these…feeling just go away?" She asked under her breath before looking up.

She saw the skyline of the city get dark as dusk approached, the buildings were lifting up as the sky started to get night. But she wasn't the only thing the platinum blonde was looking at.

What she was looking at was herself.

She looked directly at her blue eyes throughout the reflection. The platinum blonde didn't kwon who she was staring at; was it the old Elsa who wool care of her baby sister all these years? The one who helped her, protected her, watch over her while their parents were overseas?

Or this strange, unknown person who has a sick lustful feelings for the little redhead. Why would she have these 'more than sisterly love' feelings for her. Through the reflection of the glass she eyed her computer.

The only way she can pour these feelings was to type them down on her laptop. The blonde tried to find other methods but this was the only best option; but there was another method, a more 'physical' option . She ply doe it a few times and the most recent was this morning, she would sometimes tear up when she does it.

Sighing she pushed her hands off the window sill before going to her closet. Elsa stripped down to her underwear before putting on a simple grey shirt and shorts before leaving her room, but not before turning of the lights and closing the door behind her.

She never noticed that where her hands were, there was bits of ice that glistered from the outside lights.

**Don't forget to rate and review, hope you all like this chapter and let me know if there are mistakes in it to help better improve in the future.**

**PS:**

**Frozen dose not belong to me, sadly it belongs to Disney.**


End file.
